Talk:MySims Underwater Fantasy
MySims Underwater Fantasy Not Real Since this article on Wikipedia was false info and deleted, we should delete this one, too. --Neural777 01:53, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Telling Blanky off Of course there will be MySims Underwater Fantasy game. I edited MySims on Wikipedia. I want to see this game in 2010. Blanky, Mer-Sims in the upcoming games will appear. He isn't lying, you monster. I don't want to be deleted. I'll be sad, if they deleted it. Nueral, sir, I want to see MySims Underwater Fantasy game. And it will exist. Blanky, do you hate merpeople? I don't hate merpeople. There will be a Sixth Game coming spring next year. Just like The Little Mermaid. I just said: Blanky, do you hate merpeople? *Following up on Neural, if EA or another organization annouces it, either in a magazine or something, then we can re-create this page.--Mistertrouble189 21:29, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Credibility There must be a reliable source in order to create a page for MySims Underwater Fanasty. Wikipedia is not a reliable source, if there is no other source to back up the claim. As my fellow Admins said, there needs to be a source and until then, the article will be deleted.--Mistertrouble189 21:19, 12 August 2009 (UTC) The game is real My name is Ellen Douglas, Neural, and MySims Underwater Fantasy isn't fake, it's real and it will come out next Spring, you mermaid hater. It is real! It is a real game, Neural. It's real and will be released next spring. Get out and don't come back, you hated mermaids. What are gonna choose? Underwater Fantasy or Jungle Adventure with Baloo the bear. Your choice. hi everyone i love my sims it is cool i called my town stuffin i would love you to look at my page He's right Neural. There will a mermaid/MySims game in spring. We love mermaids, they're pretty. Neural, you don't like them. We tell EA. Won't we? Yes, we will! Game Fanatic's right, Neural, you should've been ashamed of yourself. There IS an Underwater Fantasy. Game Fanatic, I am Miss Ellen Douglas, and we will tell The Electronic Arts Company and make MySims Underwater Fantasy and release it next spring. I'm a girl, Game Fanatic. There will be merpeople in this game. Don't you see, in the beginning of the game, a tidal wave come in and turn human people into merpeople, really. It will be out next spring, Neural. Honest. Asking MySims officals So since MySims people have an offical Twitter, Myspace page and Facebook; perhaps someone should drop them a message and see what they say, if they're authorized to. Wouldn't hurt.--Mistertrouble189 23:28, 27 August 2009 (UTC) *Yeah I only have a Facebook, but I dont see a way on how to contact them. I'll look again later. Go Skullman go!--Mistertrouble189 23:38, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Searched! MySims Underwater Fantasy Officially Just a Rumor U Sure Blanky? Blanky u sure it real blanky? Dentface Underwater Fantasy Nothin' But Fantasy you know the Mysims peoples HAVE to check a website about there characters so this disscussin might incourage them to make the game. THIS IS A HYPOTHEIS!!! Blanky is right, but they probaly won't make it. The Wrath of Miss Ellen Doug'''las }} Barthelemu?( I don't know how to spell that name) Pagey-Wagey The bounty she has on my head will grow larger and larger...}} }} MySims Undersea Tales Um, I thinking that Miss Ellen Douglas is still working behind our backs... I was just on Wikipedia, and it states that the new game coming out this year will be announced as "MySims Undersea Tales." Um, just saying. So, apparently, either someone wanted the hoax to live on or EA thought that Underwater Fantasy is a good idea. -- 01:00, January 2, 2010 (UTC) SO THAT'S WHY DOUG HASN'T ATTACKED THE WIKI!--Riot\AU 01:02, January 2, 2010 (UTC) What page was this ad on? The page for the original MySims game.-- 01:10, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I checked and didn't see anything.--Riot\AU 01:15, January 2, 2010 (UTC) You set us up. Wait, what?! I didn't set you up! It's in the sequels section. Did you look there? -- 01:29, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Wait a minute... you thought it was an AD?! No. It's not an ad. It's at the bottom of the page in the section titled "Sequels."-- 01:31, January 2, 2010 (UTC) You mean like a citation? Sadly, I do not know how to make those. :( Um, maybe a link to the page will do good? *goes to get link* -- 01:37, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Link to page: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MySims#Sequels Look at the sentence right below the list of sequels. -- 01:39, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't saying that the game was going to come out or be real. I didn't really believe it, to be honest. :/ I was just telling you guys about it. I dunno, I thought that the Wiki might like to know. -- 01:41, January 2, 2010 (UTC) This means that Doug is STILL telling everyone about Fantasy? She's relentless. Well, I can't be sure that it's her. I just suspected that it might be. -- 01:46, January 2, 2010 (UTC) True. But do you think we should make a link to this page on the MySims page on Wikipedia so there;s no confusion? Eh, I dunno. You should ask the Admins about that. -- 01:51, January 2, 2010 (UTC) As for adding a link to this page on their article...it's not necessary. It is obviously not real. This stuff happens a lot on Wikipedia (vandalism/rumors).}} this will not come out This game is so fake --Legodude2221 Or Jenny's eyes?}} }} }} oh my goodness well this is fake cos i was the one who dleted the page on wikipedaLegodude2221 21:02, January 21, 2010 (UTC) well i dont think its fake but im wrong Legodude2221 21:05, January 21, 2010 (UTC) }} }} }} Wii's Review HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! This was so stupid!!!! As I was reading this, I had to rush to the bathroom so many times. I was laughing so hard. All the people that "claim" of this Undersea Tales game are really evil (well, the ones that really can't get the point that it isn't real). But, what is wierd about this entire thing was....Ellen Douglas. She is probably from some psychiatric hospital that let's the patients use computers. And that name calling? It made no sense to me. It was really funny, though. -Wii Maniac }}}} this has gone on for long NOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW evrey one read this THHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE GGGAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEE is F.A.K.E. its fake so dont block me and the game its fake doug and now im angry Legodude2221 13:49, January 24, 2010 (UTC) }} i know but she still migt think its real--Legodude2221 13:55, January 24, 2010 (UTC) In fact, I was the one who proved to the Wiki that it wad not real. Please stop making such asinine statements.}}